


Of All the Bars in All the Systems

by dragonydreams



Series: Legends of the Quad [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the run from the Hunters, the Legends try to hide out on Westerley and meet some much friendlier bounty hunters. Legends of Tomorrow/Killjoys crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Bars in All the Systems

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Between 1.10 (Progeny) and 1.11 (The Magnificent Eight) for Legends of Tomorrow and pre-series for Killjoys.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. Killjoys belongs to Temple Street Productions.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: I just got my S1 DVDs for Killjoys, so of course I had to attempt a crossover between two of my favorite shows. If you haven't seen Killjoys, I highly recommend it. Lucy is an even sassier ship than Gideon.

The Waverider came out of the jump with a jolt and the people on board took a moment to adjust, the side effects feeling worse than usual.

"When are we?" Stein groaned, bending over to hold his head when the restraints were released.

"I think the better question is: _Where_ are we?" Sara asked, standing to stare out the windscreen at the four planets before them. The others soon joined her to look in wonder.

"Welcome to the J Star Cluster, more specifically the Quad Planetary System," Rip announced. "Before you is the planet Qresh and its moons Leith, Westerley, and Arkyn."

"We're in another solar system?" Jax exclaimed. 

"Astonishing," Stein murmured.

"You can say that again," Kendra agreed.

"What are we doing here?" Leonard asked.

"We're hiding from the Hunters," Rip said. "They wouldn't expect us to come to this system at this time. We should be safe for a little while."

Mick frowned, looked thoughtful. "When are we?"

Rip had forgotten that Mick knew the timeline almost as well as him sometimes. "Don't worry; it's a few years before the rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Ray questioned.

"Mmm," Rip acknowledged. "Nothing to worry about. Like I said, it's not for a few years yet. Gideon, take us to Old Town on Westerley to dock."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Gideon queried. "Leith would be safer."

"Perhaps, but we need to lay low. Take us to Westerley," Rip instructed.

"What's wrong with Westerley?" Stein asked.

"It's a working colony," Rip answered. "Nothing wrong with it, just a bit rougher than the others. Leith is more middle class and Qresh is for the nine ruling families. Arkyn is a dead moon."

When they'd docked in some kind of hangar, Rip turned to face the members of his team. "Look, I can't force you to stay on board, but I highly recommend that you do. If you choose to leave, make sure to have Gideon fabricate visitor papers and local currency. I will not be held accountable for you being arrested for not having the proper documents. Now, excuse me, as I need to fabricate docking permits."

"If this is a working town, then they've gotta have a decent bar," Mick said. "We going?"

"Of course," Leonard said. 

"I'm in," Sara agreed. 

They didn't wait to see what the rest of the team would be doing, looking forward to getting off the ship. They crossed paths with Rip as he was leaving the fabrication room with his documentation.

"I should have guessed you three would be disembarking," he said with a sigh. "Just, please try to not start any barroom brawls this time."

"We make no promises," Leonard said.

~~*~~

Armed with their fabricated money and documents, the trio headed off of the ship and into town. It didn't take them long to find a bar called The Royale.

They made their way to the bar and Sara's white leather outfit drew the bartender like a moth to a flame.

"You're not from around here," he said. "Please tell me you have visitor papers so that I can serve you."

The three laid their passes on the bar and the bartender sighed dramatically with relief. "Thank the Trees. I hate having to turn away pretty new faces."

"Yours is pretty fine as well," Sara said. "What's good here?"

He gave Mick and Leonard the side eye before responding, "I can see that you have a refined palate," to which the men snorted, "so let's start you off with this."

He poured them each several fingers of a golden liquor.

"Now that's the stuff," Mick said after taking a sip. He quickly drank the rest and held his glass out for more.

"I'm going to like you three," the bartender said. "How long you in town for?"

"A few days at most," Leonard said. "Just passing through."

"That's a shame," he said, raking his eyes over all three. "Well, while you're here, you let Pree take care of you. We have sex workers upstairs should you feel the need, and if you need anything else, just ask."

"We'll do that," Sara said, sipping at her drink.

A woman and a man sidled up to the bar and the man declared, "Pree, a couple glasses of your finest as we just landed a big one."

The woman smirked at the man's enthusiasm, but nodded her agreement to the drink order. When she looked to the people standing next to them, she stiffened.

"Chronos, is that you?" the woman asked in disbelief.

Mick turned to the woman and a big grin spread across his face. In two steps he was before her, lifting her in a big hug.

"Dutch! Never thought I'd see you again," Mick said as he set the woman back on her feet. He turned his attention to the man. "Johnny, good to see you, too."

Sara and Leonard traded looks of astonishment. 

"Uh, Mick, care to introduce us to your friends?" Leonard drawled as he and Sara stepped up on either side of Mick.

"Mick?" Johnny asked.

"It's my real name. Mick Rory," Mick said. "Leonard Snart, Sara Lance, meet Johnny Jaqobis and Dutch. Leonard's my partner and Sara's our...ours." Sara raised an eyebrow at that introduction, but didn't say anything. "I met Dutch and Johnny while on assignment from the Time Masters."

"You're bounty hunters," Sara guessed.

"Reclamation agents," Dutch clarified. "I thought you didn't work this sector often."

"I don't work for them anymore," Mick said, uncomfortably. "We're hiding out from them actually."

"Mick," Leonard chastised him.

"They're cool, boss," Mick said. "They have no love for the Time Masters."

"We'd never even heard of them until we met Chronos, uh, Mick," Johnny said. "Sorry, man, that's gonna take some getting used to. We just stick to collecting bounties in the Quad."

He looked so earnest and adorable as he answered that Sara couldn't resist saying, "You're cute." Which only caused him to grin even more.

A band began to play and Sara started moving to the music. "Either of you dance?" Sara asked their new friends. "These two never want to dance with me unless it's with our fists."

"I like her," Dutch said to no one in particular. She took Sara's extended hand and allowed herself to be led to the small group of people dancing.

The men turned to watch their ladies dance together, admiring the fluid grace with which they moved; knowing that beneath that grace was a deadly fighter.

"You and Dutch hook up yet?" Mick casually asked Johnny.

"Never gonna happen," Johnny said with a smile. "She's the closest thing to a sister I've got. Love her to death, but as her brother." He took in how both men watched Sara and had to ask, "Either of you with Sara?"

"Both of us, actually," Leonard answered. 

"So you're able to work together and still all be together without killing each other?" Johnny asked. 

"We operate as part of a larger team," Leonard said. "Eight of us in total, so we're not always out on jobs together."

"Plus, the good thing about a threesome is that when one of us is pissed at another, there's still someone to be with," Mick added.

"It also helps that we still all have our own bunks on the ship that we can retreat to when we need some space," Leonard said.

"And you guys don't mind when she goes off and dances so closely with someone else?" Johnny asked, observing just how closely Sara and Dutch were dancing.

"Sara plays for both teams," Mick said. "We all agree that it's healthy to still explore those attractions, so long as she comes home to us."

"That's pretty open-minded," Johnny said.

"We've all learned the hard way that you need to grab the good things in life when they come along, because you may not always get a second chance," Leonard said.

The music changed and the ladies made their way back over to where the men were holding up the bar. They each retrieved their drinks and took sips.

"Our ears were burning the entire time we were dancing," Dutch said. "Were you talking about us?"

"Just getting to know each other better," Leonard said. "Learning about the dynamics of our relationships."

"Us too. So basically Johnny is the only one here who hasn't slept with Mick," Sara said, smirking when Johnny nearly choked on the drink he'd just taken.

"Hadn't quite gotten that far in comparing notes," Mick said.

"You never told me that," Johnny said to Dutch. 

"Never came up," she said with a shrug. "It's not like I know everyone you've been with. Which is more than all right with me."

Sara, Leonard, and Mick were distracted by Rip's voice suddenly coming through on their comms. "Everyone return to the ship immediately. They've found us."

"We've gotta go," Sara said, finishing off her drink.

"Everything all right?" Dutch asked, having seen how all three tensed up.

"Time to move on," Mick said. "Great seeing you again."

"You, too," Johnny said.

"Thanks for the dance," Sara told Dutch. 

"If you need help while you're still in the J, you call us," Dutch insisted.

"We'll do that," Leonard agreed.

"We're on our way," Sara said into her comm as they headed out.

"So who would have thought that when we visited another solar system that Mick would be the one to run into someone they knew?" Leonard said as they quickly made their way back to the Waverider.

"I can't know people?" Mick huffed. "I traveled a lot as Chronos."

"Just marveling at the situation," Leonard said, running a hand down Mick's back.

"Aside from Rip, I'm the one most likely to know someone out here," Mick pointed out.

Sara shot Leonard a glare, daring him to make the situation worse. "I, for one, am glad that you knew them. I highly approve of your past bed partner."

"She is hot, isn't she?" Mick said, allowing himself to be mollified. 

"If we'd had more time, I probably would have tried to do more than dance with her," Sara admitted as they entered the ship and made their way to the main room.

"Now that would have been fun to watch," Mick said.

"What would have been fun to watch?" Jax asked.

"Don't scandalize the boy," Leonard quickly said before Mick could answer.

"Trust me," Sara said when Jax looked like he was going to object. "You're better off not knowing."

"I'd listen to them," Stein said. "Remember the last time we asked for details after they'd been drinking?"

Jax looked down and blushed. "Yeah, forget I asked."

Hopping up to the captain's chair, Rip said, "Please all take your seats. I've consulted with Gideon and we think we found a safe place to hide."

"You said that about this place," Ray pointed out.

"Yes, well, I was wrong. The next one should be better," Rip said.

"It better be, I didn't even get to fight anyone here," Sara said as the ship jerked into the time stream.

The End


End file.
